Life as We Know It
by Cinnominbubble9
Summary: Just a little story (one-shot) for my project. First Creepypasta fic! Enjoy!


**ME- Hey guys! What's up? In class we're in our magazine unit, and our project is to create our own magazine. Each member in the group was required to write an article for this magazine- expository, persuasive and narrative. I'm doing the narrative.**

**RALPH- What's this relevant too?**

**ME- Let me finish! I went up to my teacher and asked if I could make a fandom magazine, with a fanfiction "competition" winner inside. She said yes! **

**RALPH- So...?**

**ME- -.-' I decided to do a Creepypasta fic, because, well, I'm not good with short stories...**

**RALPH- You'll never own them anyway... Thank god.**

**ME- :(Gee thanks Ralph... I apologize for my horrible grammar/writing quality in advance. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining. A beautiful night and it had to be ruined by those tears from above. I knew this would happen. Okay, yah, I know that the weather stations all predicted for the evening to be clear and cloudless, but honestly, how many times were _they_ ever right?

"Evelind quit your worrying!" my sister Twyla called from her place by the fireplace. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason that mum and dad haven't come home yet. You're just cranky 'cause you can't go on Tumblr because of the power failure."

"It's not Evelind, Twy, it's _Ev_. Honestly, lighten up! I tried not to grumble, but acting was never my strong suit. Twyla smirked, blue eyes sparkling as they stared deep into my defiant green orbs, letting me know that my lack of denial had not gone unnoticed.

"Suit yourself," Twyla flipped her blond curls over her shoulder before returning to her embroidery. I shot her a dirty look as I marked my page in my book and stood, prepared to check the kitchen for something to eat. When I made to leave the fire-lit living room however, a peculiar event took place.

My laptop, which had been tossed to the side after the power went out, blinked on. This was really weird: nothing else was turning on! I glanced at my sister, but she seemed to have not noticed anything amiss. Turning my attention back to the glowing device on the couch, I risked a step closer to the offending object and nearly tripped over a haphazardly placed cushion. Scowling at the the cushion, I righted myself once more. Pushing the locks of wavy, hazel hair from my eyes, I punched in my password and stood up, unsure of what I'd see next. When the screen finished loading, (faster than usual, I must say) I nearly fell down once again, due to shock.

There. Instead of my usual background of the merging of the Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games and Divergent symbols, there was a…boy. He didn't look like a normal boy either, closer to an elf than a human actually. Come to think of it, he looked quite a lot like Link from The Legend of Zelda. Being a fan of The Legend of Zelda, I immediately began sorting the similarities and differences. Yes, he looked so similar… the hair, the hat, the tunic, the eyes… wait… no… His eyes were entirely black, save for blood red pupils. Thin streams of dried blood ran from his eyes to his chin… like tears.

As I fearfully examined him, a gruesome smile traced a path along his lips. "Hello… Ev…" His words sent a white hot burst of fear rocketing through my mind.

"H-hello." My words came out quiet, so quiet that Twyla, with her ears like a bat, didn't stir. The boy on the screen, however, heard me loud and clear. His smile only seemed to grow, as the audible stutter in my voice made its self heard. "Don't you recognise me Ev... Well then, you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

In that moment I knew.

How could I have been so _stupid?_

This was no regular boy.

He wasn't just some hacker.

It explained _everything;_ the power outage, his eyes, my parents' disappearance (heck, were they even _alive_?), the odd video game I'd gotten in the mail the other day. It's image suddenly popped into my head. With it's wrecked cover, the title scribbled on with Sharpie.

No, this was definitely _not _some regular boy.

This was BEN drowned.


End file.
